Officer Clawhauser/Gallery
Images relating to Officer Clawhauser. Zootopia Clawhouser pose.png ClawhauserRender.png Zootopia Poster.jpg Clawhauser Cheetah Zootopia.png Zootopia_(film)_25.png The Whole Gang.jpeg Printed Zootopia.png Clawhauser Mardis Gras.png Clawhauser info.jpg Benjamin Bio.jpeg Super Bowl Promo.jpeg Top entertainers.jpeg Cast of Characters.jpeg Donut Worry, Be Happy.jpeg They're just like us!.jpeg Clawhauserconcept.jpg Rainforest Umbrellas Art.jpeg ClawhauserArt.png Clawhauser02.jpg Clawhauser03.jpg Clawhauser04.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.10.40 PM.png 3D Clawhauser.jpeg Clawhauser and McHorn.jpeg Animal Bodies.jpeg Clawhauser Glasses Art.png Clawhauser mouth full.png Have an amzing summer.png Clawhauserconceptart.jpg Fawn Animation Art.png Honey's Bunker 2.png O M Goodness.png Claw Honey Fin.png Four animals running.jpeg Teaser Zootopia (film) 08.png ClawhauserHugoFattyCheetah.png Film Clawhauser cereal.jpeg|''"Excuse me? Down here!"''-Judy Hopps Zootopia_meet_Clawhauser.png|''"O...M...Goodness...they really did hire a bunny!"'' Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 7.34.46 PM.png|''"I gotta tell ya, you are even cuter than I thought you'd be!"'' Clawhauser-sorry.jpg|''"I am SO sorry!"'' Donut in neck fat.jpeg|''"Huh? Eh, what?"'' Clawhauserdonut.jpeg|''"There you are, you little dickens!"'' "Aww".jpg|''"Awww! That poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive."'' ZPD-frontdesk.jpg "Okay?".jpg|''"You're gonna have to be patient and wait in line just like everyone else, Mrs. Otterton, okay?"'' Frightened Clawhauser.png|Clawhauser frightened by the donut-encased weasel that just rolled into the room. Duke rolls in.png Zootopia_TV_Spot_Clawhauser.png|''"I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop her, she is super slippery! I gotta go sit down..."'' Yikes.png|"Yikes! That is the smallest case file I've ever seen." Clawhauser Slurping.png|Clawhauser drinking Cub Soda ClawhauserbottleofPop.png|"The murder weapon!" Yeahh.png|"Get your pawpsicle..." "Yeeaaahh..." Have you heard of Gazelle.png|''"Are you familiar with Gazelle? Greatest singer of our lifetime? Angel with horns?"'' Clawhauser-app.PNG|Clawhauser using Gazelle's dancing app. It's me.png|''"It's ME!!"'' Zootopia_Clawhauser.png|''"It's not, it's just a new app..."'' Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.27.59 PM.png|"You have the app too?"- Clawhauser discovers that Chief Bogo likes Gazelle and has the app. Bogo-Clawhauser.jpg Clawhauser-moving.PNG|''"They thought it would be better if a predator - such as myself - wasn't the first face that you see when you walk into the ZPD."'' Clawhauser-moving2.jpg|''"They're...gonna move me to records. It's downstairs. It's by the boiler."'' Clawhauser-return.PNG|Clawhauser returns to his position at the front desk Zootopia-38.png|Clawhauser is presented with donuts Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.40.56 PM.png|Clawhauser in awe of Gazelle ClawhauserBogoDancing.jpeg|Clawhauser and Chief Bogo dance to Try Everything Clawhauser Credits.png Deleted Scenes Clawhauser Startled DS.png Got a Case DS.png|"I've got a case!" -Judy Smile Clawhauser DS.png Zootopia flat plushes Lionheart Flash Clawhauser.jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 2724056580074.jpg Clawhauser_Flatsie_Plush.jpg Clawhauser_plush_.jpg Zootopia_plushes_.jpg Screenshot_91.png 796714700069.jpg|Clawhauser & Bat Eyewitness Figure Set 796714700069-1.jpg Facebook stickers.png Figurine_Playset.png SnackBottle0.jpg ZootopiaEssentialGuide.png Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Zootopia Journal.png 81d32EAVTuL. SL1500 .jpg 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg 71TQIMJtFeL. SL1141 .jpg Ben Clawhauser Mask.png|The Clawhauser mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Ben Clawhauser Body.png|The Clawhauser costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Clawhauser's Stuff.png|Clawhauser's belongings as seen on Club Penguin Clawhauser - Disney Crossy Road.png|Clawhauser as seen in Disney Crossy Road Crossy Road - all characters.jpeg Zootopia: Crime Files Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Crime Files - Clawhauser Happy.PNG ClawhauserPillow.PNG Clawhauser - Jeweled Acorn.png Clawhauser - Saliva Covered.png Clawhauser - Saliva and Sunflower Soda.png Clawhauser - Newspaper.png Clawhauser - Pawprints.png Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street Clawhauser - Torn Fabric.png Clawhauser - Vandalism and Flora & Fauna.png Case #2: Melting Messes Crime Files - Backup.PNG Clawhauser - Vandals and Jumbeaux's Café.png Clawhauser - Ice Cream Smear.png Clawhauser - Wood Shavings.png Clawhauser - Ice Cream Scoop.png PhernSelfie.PNG Nick Wilde - Clawhauser.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna.png Clawhauser - Cell Phone.png ClawhauserDanceApp.PNG ClawhauserPhoneToilet.PNG Clawhauser - Vandalism.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Café and Paul.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Shelves.png Case #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt Backup Officers.png Crime Files - new video.png Clawhauser - Potting Soil.png Clawhauser - Chewed Wood.png Case #3: Slashy Tires Clawhauser on Colby.png Clawhauser - Antonio.png Clawhauser - TTTeddy.png Clawhauser - Teddy.png Clawhauser - Colby.png Clawhauser - Slashed Tire and Claws.png Clawhauser - Greasy Nails.png Clawhauser - Marie.png Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4TwoInchPaws.PNG CF4FurStyler.PNG CF4ClawhauserGold.PNG CF4ClawhauserKevin.PNG Sleepy and forgetful Clawhauser.png LouiseNumber.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers ClawhauserPhil.PNG LeonardPamphlet.PNG DonnaPlanner.PNG Case #6: The Big Catch DribsBall.PNG ClawhauserFrosting.PNG FlowerFlour.PNG TracksStick.PNG ClawhauserSolvePuzzle.PNG Clawhauser Emoji Trans.png ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Predator Galleries